You
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Kyuhyun kehilangan jati dirinya. 3 tahun ia terpuruk dalam masa lalunya yang pahit hingga akhirnya ia bertemu Lee Sungmin. Namja berhati lembut dan sangat manis itu sanggup merubah dunia Kyuhyun. Ini rahasia, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah terpesona pada Sungmin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.
1. Chapter 1

**You…?** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Don't plagiat this story and don't be silent readers**

.

en**JOY**

.

**[Chapter 1]**

.

**Bolehkah aku percaya pada takdirku, Minnie? Bolehkah aku melepas cintaku padamu? Dan bolehkah aku egois karena menginginkan dia berada disisiku? Bolehkah aku menghancurkan pernikahannya supaya aku bisa bersamanya? Bolehkah, Minnie?**

**.**

_**Kriiiiiiing…. Kriiiiiing…**_

Dengan berat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan caramel yang tidak lagi bercahaya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Lingkaran hitam jelas terlihat di matanya. Pipinya terlihat sangat tirus dan rambut – rambut halus di bawah hidungnya mulai nampak jelas terlihat.

Jemari panjangnya mengangkat telepon wireless yang berada di nakas yang terletak di sisi kanannya. Sebelum menjawab telepon yang masuk, namja bertubuh kurus itu menyamankan duduknya di kepala ranjang.

"**Kau ada dimana, Cho?" **lengkingan suara namja terdengar dari seberang sana. Kyuhyun hafal betul siapa yang berteriak seperti itu. Siapa lagi yang punya mulut super cerewet selain kakaknya, Cho Heechul yang kini sudah berganti marga menjadi Tan Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Di rumah."

"**MWO? Rapat akan dimulai 5 menit lagi dan kau masih ada dirumah? Ck.. Apa sih yang kau fikirkan? Oh, Hell! Kenapa sih namja sepertimu bisa menjadi Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ini?"**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku akan segera kesana."

**PLIP.**

Kyuhyun meletakkan telepon wireless-nya di sembarang tempat. Kemudian, caramelnya menatap nanar pada sisi kosong di sampingnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusap bantal pink yang sangat disukai istrinya.

"Minnie, kapan kau akan pulang?" bisiknya lirih. Sangat lirih, hingga Kyuhyun sendiri ragu untuk bisa mendengar suaranya. Dadanya sesak, sangat sesak. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar di dadanya, mengirimkan efek basah di matanya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir tebalnya. Menahan gejolak yang selama 3 tahun ini dipendamnya seorang diri. "Kembalilah padaku, Minnie. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Setetes liquid bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku merindukanmu, Minnie. Sangat merindukanmu."

.

"Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa pengeluaran bulan ini lebih besar dari pendapatan kita? Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan selama ini?" teriakan marah keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membanting map yang berisi laporan posisi keuangan Cho Corporation di meja kerjanya. Seorang namja yang baru saja mendapat luapan amarah dari sang direktur mendecak kesal.

"Aku sudah bekerja dengan keras tapi memang nyatanya perusahaan kita sedang tidak stabil," katanya dengan tegas. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada manager yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, Lee Donghae. Seharusnya kau bekerja lebih keras lagi supaya posisi keuangan kita mendapatkan profit sebesar – besarnya dan pengeluaran sekecil – kecilnya!"

Namja yang juga mejabat sebagai sahabat sang direktur menghela nafas. Ia sangat tahu kenapa Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti ini. "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, aku berani membuat Hyukjae-mu itu menjadi pelampiasan-ku. Kau tahu kan, sudah bertahun – tahun aku tidak bisa melampiaskannya," mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"ANDWAEEEEE! Jika kau berani menyentuh Hyukjae-ku, kupastikan kau akan mati Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu kau harus membuat profit kita lebih besar dari bulan kemarin."

Donghae hanya bisa mendesah. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Jika Cho Corporation masih tidak mendapatkan profit, Hyukjae-nya akan celaka.

"Oh iya, Kyu," kata Donghae yang tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kemarin Siwon menghubungiku. Dia ingin malam ini kita berkumpul di tempat biasa. Dia ingin mengenalkan calon istrinya pada kita."

Kyuhyun mendecak. Bukan karena ia merasa iri pada Siwon yang sudah menemukan pengganti Yoona, mantan istrinya. Tetapi karena Kyuhyun sedang tidak mood bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Kau datang kan, Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku sedang tidak mood pergi."

"Baiklah, jika kau berubah fikiran segera hubungi aku."

.

**.**

"**Kau dimana, Kyu?"** suara Donghae langsung terdengar begitu Kyuhyun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya. **"Yak! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?"** protes Donghae saat sang sahabat tidak menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. **"Kau benar tidak mau datang, Kyu?"**

"Tidak."

"**Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Siwon."**

"Heum."

**PLIP.**

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke kursi penumpang. Tangannya mencengkram kemudinya dengan erat sampai buku – buku jemarinya memutih.

Kyuhyun membuka seatbelt dan beranjak turun dari mobilnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Tangan kirinya menggenggam dua bucket bunga lily putih.

Kyuhyun menapaki beberapa anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti. Kyuhyun berlutut. Ia meletakkan bucket bunga yang pertama di makam orang yang sangat spesial di hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai monolog-nya. "Minnie, sudah 3 tahun kau meninggalkan aku. Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk kembali padaku?"

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku merasa kesepian, Minnie. Bisakah kau kembali padaku? Atau aku yang akan menyusulmu. Boleh kan, Minnie?"

Jemari panjangnya mengelus nisan dengan nama "Cho Min Jae" lembut. Kemudian ia mengecupnya lama. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya yang teramat dalam pada sang istri yang sudah tenang di surga.

"Hei, apa kabar jagoan?" Kyuhyun kini meletakkan satu bucket yang tersisa di depan makam sang aegya. "Apa kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang? Ah ya, Appa lupa. Sekarang kau pasti sudah berusia 3 tahun. Apa kau sudah bisa menyebut namaku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum nanar. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk bisa mengecup nisan dengan nama "Cho Ming Kyu".

"Apa sekarang kau sedang bersama Eomma? Apa Eomma sekarang sedang melihat Appa? Apa kalian sekarang sedang melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan?" air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Otaknya dengan cepat memutarkan memori-nya. Memori yang hampir membunuhnya. Memori yang sangat indah namun menyakitkan jika mengingatnya.

"**Kyunnie…"**

"**Saranghae, Kyunnie!"**

"**Kyunnie Hiks aku merindukanmu."**

"**Kyunnie, aku hamil!"**

"**Kyunnie aku ingin makan es krim!"**

"**Aku bahagia, Kyunnie."**

"**Kyunnie, aku sangat mencintaimu!"**

Kyuhyun menekan dadanya kuat – kuat. Suara merdu Min Jae-nya tidak memudar sedikitpun di benaknya. Suara itu masih jelas terdengar dan Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Jebal, Minnie. Tak lihatkah aku yang sekarang? Tidak lihatkah betapa hancurnya aku?"

.

"Kyunnie… Ireona," suara lembutnya membawa kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun membuka kedua caramelnya. Sosoknya yang lembut, manis dan cantik langsung menyeruak ke dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie," gumamnya lirih.

"Ne, ini aku Kyunnie," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memaksa tubuhnya duduk dengan tegap. "Minnie," Kyuhyun menarik lengan Min Jae ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat memeluk tubuh istrinya. "Aku merindukanmu, Minnie. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyunnie," Min Jae mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan ketenangan di dalam diri Kyuhyun yang sudah hancur 3 tahun belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. "Tidak tahukah aku sangat terluka? Tidak tahukah kalau aku hancur, Minnie?"

"Kyunnie, aku lebih terluka dan hancur darimu. Aku sedih karena melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sedih karena kau tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Kyunnie, hidupmu masih terus berjalan. Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkannya dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi, Minnie. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Aku ingin selamanya berada disisimu," lirihnya.

Min Jae melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan membingkau kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, Tuhan sudah tidak mengijinkan kita hidup bersama. Tapi percayalah aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Disini," Minjae menunjuk dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas jemari lentik Min Jae. "Aku tidak sanggup tanpamu, Minnie," ungkapnya. Min Jae tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa, Kyunnie. Percayalah padaku. Lihat ke sekitarmu dan kau akan menemukan takdirmu."

"Kau adalah takdirku, Minnie."

Min Jae menggeleng. "Bukan aku, Kyunnie. Aku bukanlah takdirmu."

"Tapi…"

Min Jae mengecup lembut bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu. Berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup seperti dulu, Kyunnie. Jangan merubah sifat dan sikapmu."

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Min Jae ke dalam pelukanmu. "Cepatlah bangun, Kyu. Takdirmu sudah menunggumu."

Perlahan tubuh Min Jae memudar. "Minnie jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," pinta Kyuhyun. Minjae tersenyum. "Kami mencintaimu, Kyunnie. Aku dan Ming Kyu sangat mencintaimu. Teruslah hidup untuk kami," suara lembut Min Jae semakin meredup.

"Minnie!" jerit Kyuhyun saat tubuh Min Jae menguap. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Minnie."

"Cepat bangun dan buka matamu, Kyunnie," suara Min Jae menggema. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di Club. Kyuhyun baru ingat, setelah mengunjungi makam istri dan anaknya Kyuhyun mampir ke club langganannya dan Donghae.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan air matanya meleleh membasahi pipinya. Hatinya terasa begitu pedih.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah layar laptopnya. Fikirannya terbang entah kemana. Kyuhyun masih terbayang – bayang dengan ucapan Min Jae-nya tentang takdir. Apa benar Kyuhyun memiliki takdirnya sendiri. Bukankah Min Jae merupakan takdirnya?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Diacaknya surai ikalnya kasar. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak Min Jae datang ke alam mimpinya dan berbicara tentang takdir. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya bahwa istrinya ternyata bukanlah takdirnya.

**Tok.. Tok…**

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya yang bercat putih. Kyuhyun menutup layar laptopnya yang menampilkan foto Min Jae dan Ming Kyu.

"Masuk."

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja setengah baya ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri namja yang merupakan Tuan Besar keluarga Cho.

"Ada apa, Appa?"

Cho Yunho menghela nafas. "Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang keluarga saja, Appa."

"Ani, kita bicara disini saja," potong Yunho cepat. Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada setiap sudut kamar Kyuhyun. Yunho menghela nafas lagi ketika dilihatnya tak satupun benda di ruangan ini yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama.

"Ini sudah 3 tahun, Kyu," Yunho memulai pembicaraannya. "Tidakkah kau berfikir mencari pengganti Min Jae?"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Untuk apa Yunho bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah namja itu bilang kalau Kyuhyun bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya? Kenapa sekarang dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Appa?"

Yunho menatap sendu pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah terlampau jauh itu. "Appa merindukanmu," ujarnya lirih. "Appa rindu kau yang selalu bersikap hangat padaku dan semuanya. Appa rindu kau yang selalu jahil dan usil."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apakah sudah sejauh itu perubahan dalam dirinya?

"Mianhae jika aku sudah berubah terlalu jauh dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa melepaskan cintaku pada Min Jae. Bagiku Min Jae adalah segalanya. Appa tahu kan betapa sempurnanya Min Jae."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne, Appa sangat tahu betapa sempurnanya Min Jae."

"Lalu mengapa Appa menginginkan aku mencari pengganti Min Jae?"

"Apakah harus ku katakan alasanku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja Appa."

Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Appa ingin kau bahagia," bisiknya sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Aku sudah bahagia…"

"Benarkah? Apakah bahagia yang kau maksud adalah menangis setiap pagi hari dan mabuk dimalam hari?" mata Yunho menyipit. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Semua orang juga sudah tahu kebahagiaannya hilang sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sejak istri dan aegya-nya meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Fikirkan perkataan Appa, Kyu," ujar Yunho akhirnya sebelum meninggalkan putra tampannya di dalam kamar mewahnya.

.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. 5 menit lagi rapat direksi dimulai. Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun kesiangan lagi. Semalaman Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan perkataan Yunho.

"Oh, Shit!" gerutunya ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

**Piiiip… Piiiiip… Piiiip…**

Kyuhyun merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel touchsreen miliknya. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya. Cho Heechul.

"**KAU DIMANA, BABO?!"**

"Masih di jalan."

"**Kau fikir ini sudah jam berapa? 5 menit lagi rapat dimulai. Para pemegang saham juga sudah berkumpul!"**

"Ne, aku sedang dalam perjalanan."

"**Kau sudah baca email yang ku kirim padamu?"**

"Belum."

"**Kalau begitu baca! Kau harus memperlajari proposal untuk proyek kita selanjutnya!"**

"Ne."

**PLIP.**

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia sudah sangat malas mendengar ocehan dari sang Hyung. Kyuhyun membuka emailnya dan membaca sekilas proposal yang di buat Heechul.

Dan Kyuhyun lupa bahwa ia sedang mengemudi. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan segera membanting kemudinya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun terbalik.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan berat. Susah payah Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menemukan seseorang tergeletak tidak berdaya di tepi jalan.

Astaga! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang?

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok – seok menghampiri korban kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan orang – orang yang ingin melihat kondisi korban. "Oh tidak!" Kyuhyun berlutut ketika melihat sang korban yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Siapapun tolong telepon ambulance!" perintah Kyuhyun panik.

.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kepalanya sakit. "Eungh," lenguh Sungmin tertahan sambil memegang pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pandangannya buram dan kesadarannya berangsur – angsur pulih.

Sungmin dapat melihat langit – langit berwarna putih dan hidungnya mencium berbagai macam aroma obat dan antiseptik. Aroma yang memuakkan. Sungmin membencinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara berat seorang namja menerobos masuk ke pendengarannya. Sungmin menoleh. Matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja dengan penampilan yang sungguh berantakkan. Kemeja putih yang lengannya tergulung sampai perbatasan siku, dasi yang hampir lepas dari kerah kemejanya, surai madunya yang acak – acakan, keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya yang diperban, serta ekspresi yang tidak dapat Sungmin gambarkan saat ini.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" kata Kyuhyun cepat saat Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur namun urung menyentuh tubuh Sungmin. "Kata dokter luka memar ditubuhmu belum pulih."

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin pada namja asing yang duduk disisinya kini.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku yang menabrakmu tadi pagi."

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Memorinya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi pagi saat dirinya hendak pergi ke sekolah untuk mengajar.

"Mianhae atas kecerobohanku," dalam duduknya Kyuhyun membungkuk. Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah dan trauma dengan kejadian yang tadi pagi ia alami.

Sungmin bergerak untuk duduk di kepala ranjang dibantu Kyuhyun. "Gwaencanha," senyum Sungmin merekah. "Lagipula aku tidak apa – apa kok."

Kyuhyun terperangah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi begitu melihat senyum namja manis di hadapannya ini perasaannya menghangat. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ada apa ini? Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" jemari lentik Sungmin terkibas – kibas di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya –"

**BIP… BIP…**

Kyuhyun merogoh saku kemejanya dan mendapati nama Heechul yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan. Pasti Heechul akan mendampratnya karena lari dari rapat penting perusahaan miliknya.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar inap Sungmin.

"**DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN PERUSAHAAN, EOH?!"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Heechul pasti mengamuk. Tapi ini semua kan bukan murni kesalahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa saja meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di rumah sakit setelah membayar biaya administrasi rumah sakit.

Tapi, kejadian yang mengingatkan pada luka lamanya membuat Kyuhyun terpaku untuk berada disisi namja manis itu sampai ia sembuh. Kyuhyun ingin memastikan bahwa namja yang ditabraknya tidak mendapatkan luka parah dan sadar.

"Aku –" ucap Kyuhyun tersendat.

"**APA?"**

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir tebalnya. Getaran di tubuhnya membuat kakinya seolah enggan untuk berpijak. Kyuhyun merosot dan terduduk di depan pintu ruang inap. "Aku baru saja menabrak seseorang," suara Kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

"**Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang!"** dan Heechul merendahkan suaranya. Namja itu tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain – main.

"Aku –" kata Kyuhyun terbata. "Di rumah sakit."

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?" tanya Heechul lembut sambil mengupas buah jeruk yang dibawakan oleh Hankyung – suaminya. Jemarinya yang lentik membawa buah jeruk yang sudah ia bersihkan dari kulit dan serat – serat putih halus ke mulut Sungmin.

Agak ragu Sungmin menerima suapan dari namja cantik di hadapannya. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang menyuapinya seperti ini. Terlebih mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Aku tidak memiliki keluarga," jawab Sungmin sambil mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Tapi aku sudah memberitahu calon suamiku. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini."

"Ah, syukurlah," Heechul mengelus dadanya. "Dan soal dongsaeng-ku, Kyuhyun… Dia –"

"Gwaencanha. Aku rasa ini murni karena kecelakaan dan bukan kesalahannya," potong Sungmin cepat. Heechul tersenyum. Ia meremas jemari lembut Sungmin. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sungmin, namja itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak mampu Heechul ingat siapa itu.

.

Kyuhyun meremas surai cokelatnya kasar. Tubuh kurusnya masih berguncang. Kyuhyun sangat takut. Ini seperti kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan istri dan jagoan kecilnya.

"Kyu," Hankyung menyentuh pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku hampir membunuh lagi, Hyung," Hankyung dapat menangkap trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun. Ketika Hankyung tiba di rumah sakit bersama Heechul, Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di kursi yang terletak di ruang tunggu dengan tampang lusuh. Hankyung memutuskan untuk menemani Kyuhyun sedangkan Heechul menemui korban kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kau tidak melakukannya," hibur Hankyung dengan logat China-nya yang kental. "Semuanya murni karena kecelakaan."

Kyuhyun menatap jemari panjangnya nanar. "Tapi kedua tangan ini pernah membuat dua orang yang paling kucintai pergi untuk selamanya, Hyung," pandangan Kyuhyun memburam. Air matanya terjatuh.

"Kyu…"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hyung? Kenapa aku terus – menerus mencelakai orang – orang yang ada di sekitarku?"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak berguna…"

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar bentakkan dari bibir namja tinggi di sampingnya. Hankyung menghela nafas sejenak, ia mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyu. Semua ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian itu. Semua ini murni karena kecelakaan dan kudengar namja yang kau tabrak tidak mengalami luka berat. Tubuhnya hanya memar dan lecet di beberapa bagian. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Sudah cukup membebani fikiranmu sendiri, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Hankyung. Kyuhyun mencobanya dengan keras. Mencoba menghapus trauma di dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan berada disisinya sampai ia benar – benar sembuh," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Hankyung mengangguk. Keputusan Kyuhyun tidaklah salah dan dirinya akan mendukungnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan membuat dirimu kesulitan."

.

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung memutuskan kembali ke kamar inap Sungmin. Keduanya ingin memastikan bahwa keadaan Sungmin benar – benar baik. Dan Hankyung ingin membuktikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kecelakaan ini tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun di kehidupan namja manis itu.

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar inap Sungmin, sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan menyambutnya. Seorang namja tampan dengan dimple di kedua pipinya sudah berada di dalam kamar inap Sungmin.

Namja itu bukan Heechul, tentunya. Namja itu berdiri di sisi Heechul, lengkap dengan jas hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Kyuhyun sangat mengenalnya. Dia –

"Siwon?"

Namja yang dipanggil Siwon menoleh. "Ah, Kyuhyun!"

Dibantu Hankyung, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tertatih. Pergelangan kakinya terkilir akibat kecelakaan itu sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terpincang – pincang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Heechul berdiri dan memberikan kursinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya. "Tentu saja untuk menjenguk calon istriku."

DEG

Ada perasaan tidak suka yang berkecambuk di dalam hati Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu. Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah manis Sungmin. "C-Calon istrimu?"

"Aku belum mengenalkannya padamu karena waktu itu kau tidak datang, Direktur Cho," Siwon tersenyum melihat keterkejutan di wajah Kyuhyun. "Perkenalkan dirimu, baby," Siwon beralih pada Sungmin.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin, salam kenal," ujar Sungmin dengan lembutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata – kata. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat buruk sekarang. Yang Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

.

**Minnie… Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya? Kenapa itu terjadi setelah Siwon datang dan memperkenalkan calon istrinya? Apakah aku sudah gila, Minnie? Jawab aku, kumohon!**

"Kyuhyun-ssi," suara lembut Sungmin menggema di telinganya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Punggungnya terasa kaku dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Rupanya ia sudah ketiduran.

Semalam setelah Hankyung, Heechul dan Siwon pamit pulang, Kyuhyun bersikeras menjaga Sungmin. Awalnya Heechul keberatan karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang juga mengharuskan dirinya beristirahat. Namun, sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun muncul dan Heechul harus mengalah.

"Ah, aku ketiduran. Mianhae," Kyuhyun segera merapihkan kemejanya yang kusut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membuat detak jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak dengan cepat. **"Minnie… Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini?"**

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kata dokter, aku bisa pulang sore ini. Selang infus-ku juga sudah di cabut," jawab Sungmin sambil memamerkan punggung tangan kirinya yang telah terbebas dari jarum infus.

"Syukurlah," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Matanya menatap langit pagi dari balik jendela kamar inapnya. "Kurasa jalan – jalan pagi akan membuat kita merasa lebih baik."

"Eh?"

"Kau mau jalan – jalan sebentar keluar denganku?"

**DEG DEG**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku – buku jemarinya memutih. Jantung sialan! Kenapa harus berdetak secepat ini?

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Ah, ne?"

"Kau mau jalan – jalan tidak?"

"Ah, ne."

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. Disibakkannya selimutnya dan kedua kaki jenjangnya menapak di lantai. Sungmin mengenakan sandal pink-nya kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo," Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi uluran tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

"**Hangat. Rasanya sangat hangat, Minnie. Aku menyukainya. Aku merasa nyaman. Rasanya sama, ketika aku bersamamu. Minnie, bolehkah aku mengatakan hal ini? Bolehkah aku mengatakan, bahwa aku tertarik padanya meski ia akan menikah dengan Siwon?"**

**-TBC-**

**Cuap – Cuap :**

Aiiiiih…. Setelah My (Perfect) Life selesai, akhirnya author kepikiran bikin cerita part lagi hehehe. Mianhae kalo author akhir – akhir ini sibuk banget jadi agak lama publish-nya.

Tapi, author akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi kok. Hehehe… Gomawo sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review yang membangun dan komentar yang membuat author bersemangat.

GOMAWO~

**REVIEW PLEASE…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You…?** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Don't plagiat this story and don't be silent readers**

.

en**JOY**

.

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**Jika aku diberikan kesempatan, aku ingin mengulangi kisah cintaku denganmu Minnie. Aku ingin menjagamu dan melindungimu. Tapi, jika aku tidak diberikan kesempatan itu. Bolehkah aku berharap bisa melindunginya? Melindungi Lee Sungmin-ku?**

Hangatnya matahari pagi menembus ke dalam kulit pucat Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun hidup dalam kesedihan sehingga sulit baginya menikmati kehidupan ini. Kyuhyun menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk.

Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Perlahan, Kyuhyun seperti berjalan setapak demi setapak meninggalkan luka lamanya dan beralih pada kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada namja manis yang berjalan di sisinya, meski Kyuhyun kesulitan berjalan akibat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Sungmin menggenggam jemarinya erat dan menyalurkan perasaan nyaman ke dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di taman rumah sakit dengan perlahan. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Kyuhyun. Kedua manik kembarnya beralih pada langit biru yang terlihat sangat cerah.

"Akan terasa lebih baik jika kau menikmati pagi seperti ini," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada awan – awan yang bergelantungan di langit yang luas. Kyuhyun terpana. Kedua tatapannya yang tajam memandang lekat wajah Sungmin yang halus dan lembut. Benarkah Sungmin adalah seorang namja?

"Aku pernah merasa sangat buruk beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Aku pernah mengurung diri selama beberapa bulan di apartemen-ku dan tak berniat melanjutkan hidupku."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Untuk apa namja manis ini menceritakan masa lalunya? Namun Kyuhyun tetap diam. Kyuhyun ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita masa lalu Sungmin.

"Namun, suatu pagi ketika aku hendak pergi belanja kebutuhan makanan aku tersadar. Ketika aku melihat birunya langit, putihnya awan, hangatnya mentari pagi, sejuknya angin yang berhembus, aku tersadar kehidupan harus tetap berjalan."

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak. "Kehilangan bukan segalanya. Aku masih bisa tetap hidup dengan bayangan mereka di dalam hatiku. Yah, meskipun terkadang aku menangis karena merindukan mereka. Tetapi aku harus tetap hidup dan membuat kehidupanku berjalan lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun terperangah. Kini kedua matanya beralih pada langit biru yang cerah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Kehidupan harus tetap berjalan, ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya di cermin. Pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan. Wajahnya lusuh dengan rambut – rambut halus di atas bibir dan dagunya. Kyuhyun terpana. Seperti inikah dirinya selama 3 tahun belakangan? Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Dan apa – apaan gaya rambutnya saat ini. Benar – benar tidak keren! Kyuhyun meraba surai cokelatnya. Rambutnya benar – benar terlihat aneh.

Kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kebersihan serta selalu memuja ketampanannya? Kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin tampil mempesona di mata semua orang?

Kyuhyun mendesah. Sungguh gila. Ia hidup seperti ini dan semua orang melihat betapa hancurnya dirinya. Kyuhyun mengambil pencukur kumis. Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai membersihkan wajahnya.

"**Minnie, kehidupanku masih terus berjalan kan? Bolehkah aku terlihat lebih baik tanpamu?"**

.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan ia langsung tersedak roti yang sedang di makannya. Yunho, Hankyung terlebih sang Umma – Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat perubahan di diri Kyuhyun.

Namja kurus itu dengan santainya duduk di sisi Hankyung. Penampilannya betul – betul berubah. Rambut yang kini tertata rapih, wajah yang bebas dari rambut – rambut halus, tatapan mata yang bersinar dan bibir tebal yang seolah terlihat begitu manis saat tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa melihatku seolah aku baru saja bangkit dari kematian?" decak Kyuhyun kesal saat menyadari keluarganya menatapnya, termasuk Heechul yang sudah tidak tersedak rotinya lagi.

"Kau –" desis Heechul. " –Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir aku ini siapa?"

"Kau benar – benar Cho Kyuhyun?" giliran Hankyung yang bersuara.

"Cukup! Kalian mulai gila sekarang," Kyuhyun mengambil segelas susu hangat dan segera meminumnya.

"Kyunnie," desis Jaejoong.

"Ne, Umma?"

"Kau kembali," katanya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak kemana – mana. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian sih?" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Yunho tesenyum. "Ya, kau memang Cho Kyuhyun-ku!"

"Sekarang Appa! Hah, kalian benar – benar membuatku pusing," Kyuhyun memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka tertawa. Tertawa karena lega. Lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mereka kembali. Kyuhyun yang selalu tampan dan selalu bersikap semaunya. Kyuhyun yang bisa berkata super pedas dan menyakitkan. Kyuhyun yang bisa tersenyum.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Agak kesulitan mengenali siapa namja tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Selamat sore, Lee Sungmin," sapanya dengan lembut.

Senyum Sungmin mengembang saat ia mengetahui siapa namja yang dengan sengaja menunggunya selesai mengajar di depan gerbang sekolah. "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Kau betul – betul terlihat –errrrr berbeda."

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin terperangah. Belum pernah ia melihat ada sosok namja yang begitu mempesona seperti Kyuhyun. Siwon memang tampan, tapi Kyuhyun mempesonanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas yang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari hari ini. Aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir aku berbohong?" Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa. Berada di sisi namja manis itu lama – lama, tidak pernah membuat Kyuhyun bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar di café?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik arloji pink-nya. "Boleh saja, lagipula aku sedang tidak terburu – buru."

"Memangnya kau sudah memiliki acara lain?"

"Hanya makan malam dengan Siwon. Tapi itu masih beberapa jam lagi, jadi kufikir tidak ada salahnya mampir sebentar ke café bersamamu."

DEG!

Jantung Kyuhyun teremas sangat kuat. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sungguh! Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? **"Minnie, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?"**

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin agar Sungmin tidak curiga dengan perubahan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sedan hitamnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. "Silahkan masuk, Lee Sungmin."

.

"Jadi kau tinggal seorang diri sekarang?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Ia memutar cangkir berisi kopi hitam tanpa berniat meminumnya. Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menelan strawberry cake yang tersisa di mulutnya sebelum bersuara.

"Heum, ne. Orangtuaku meninggal, adikku berada di Jepang, dan keluarga dari orangtuaku tidak berada di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi semua ini? Maksudku, kau benar – benar sendirian bukan?"

"Entahlah, sebelumnya aku juga pernah berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup menjalaninya sendirian. Namun aku mencoba dengan keras untuk menjalaninya. Ternyata jika terbiasa, aku bisa melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Kau sungguh hebat."

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun saja. Bukankah sekarang kita berteman?"

"Ah, benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan? Maksudku kau seorang presiden direktur dan aku memanggil namamu begitu saja. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau begitu dihormati semua orang. Masa aku memanggil namamu begitu saja?"

"Lalu? Memangnya masalah?"

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya dan menggeleng kecil. "Bukan masalah sih. Tapi –"

Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Sungmin sambil tertawa keras. "Jangan begitu sungkan padaku. Lagipula aku bukanlah seorang presiden direktur saat bersamamu."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini suatu keajaiban! Bisa berteman dengan presiden direktur sepertimu, Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Sungmin ceria. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lagi – lagi jantung sialan ini berdetak lebih cepat. Selalu semaunya sendiri.

**PIPP PIIPP**

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna pink dari saku celananya. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Pink? Namja itu menyukai warna pink?

"Ah, gwaencanha Siwon-ssi."

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya teremas kuat ketika mendengar nama Siwon keluar dari bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin. Jemarinya yang panjang terkepal kuat dan Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya setenang mungkin. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan emosinya meledak saat ini.

Tunggu, Kyuhyun pernah merasakan emosi yang hebat seperti ini sebelumnya saat mediang istrinya berdekatan dengan namja lain. Mungkinkah perasaan ini bernama… cemburu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin memasukkan kembali ponsel pink-nya ke dalam saku celananya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menghirup strawberry milkshake-nya.

"Siwon bilang dia tidak jadi mengajakku makan malam. Ada perkerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini."

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya. Kyuhyun membenarkan poninya yang sebagian menutupi keningnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman setelah ini?"

Sungmin terlihat sedikit berfikir. "Hm… kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk," dan sebuah senyuman di bibir cherry Sungmin membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali bergemuruh.

.

.

"Kau tersenyum, Kyu?" suara berat Yunho membawa kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Yunho beranjak duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Saat Yunho masuk ke ruangan milik putra bungsunya, Kyuhyun tengah termenung di mejanya.

Agak khawatir Kyuhyun kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk. Namun, hantinya lega saat melihat sebuah senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya. Dan tatapannya yang mengawang itu seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta?

Kyuhyun, putranya yang selalu bilang tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang tengah tergila – gila oleh seseorang. Bahkan tumpukkan dokumen yang harusnya selesai siang ini, masih belum tersentuh oleh namja itu.

"Siapa yang ada di fikiranmu, Kyu?" tanya Yunho dan membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun semakin aneh. Terlihat jelas sekali Kyuhyun menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Appa?"

Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di dagunya. "Kulihat kau seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa – apa. Kau berlebihan sekali, Appa."

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku sangat mengetahui segala tentangmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Kau memata – mataiku, Appa?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak hinga akhirnya –"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," namja paruh baya itu tergelak. "Kau masih berfikir aku memata – mataimu?"

"Yak! Jika ada yang harus kucurigai, kaulah orangnya! Aku bahkan masih mengingat kau menguntitku saat aku pertama berkencan dengan Min Jae. Kau fikir aku anak usia 5 tahun yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dengan benar!"

"Astaga! Kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik?"

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Yunho kembali bersuara. "Siapapun itu yang ada difikiranmu saat ini, aku berharap dia bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Appa-nya yang terlihat semakin tua. "Ne, Appa. Aku pastikan aku bahagia bersamanya."

"Jadi benar kau tengah memikirkan seseorang? Siapa dia? Apakah cantik?"

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan Appa!"

.

.

Sore ini Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan menjemput Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menambahkan bahwa dirinya ingin mampir sebentar ke apartemen namja manis itu.

Sungmin tidak keberatan, malah menawarkan dirinya untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak menoleh sama sekali, bahkan ketika beberapa siswa atau siswi menyapanya dengan riang.

Kini Sungmin sudah keluar dari gedung. Dada Sungmin bergemuruh, memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan mobil sedannya dan kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua manik kembarnya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat pandangannya melihat gerbang sekolah yang semakin dekat. Sungmin tersenyum riang. Dirinya tidak peduli jika nafasnya kini mulai tersengal. Entah mengapa dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri di sisi mobil mewahnya. Langkah Sungmin memelan saat disadarinya namja itu bukanlah seseorang yang diharapkannya.

–Dia Siwon.

"Ada apa denganmu, baby? Kenapa nafasmu tidak beraturan?" tanya Siwon saat Sungmin sudah berada di hadapannya. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Kedua foxy-nya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Baby?" Siwon memegang kedua pundak Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Kini pandangannya beralih pada Siwon yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau mencari siapa, baby?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Perasaan kecewa melandanya. Ia mengharapkan Kyuhyun-lah yang berdiri di hadapannya dan bukannya Siwon. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Siwon semakin heran.

Belum pernah dilihatnya Sungmin semurung ini saat bertemu dengannya. Kenapa hari ini Siwon melihat sisi lain yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh namja penyuka pink ini?

"Kajja kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore," ajak Siwon.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Pulang?"

"Iya, pulang. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin kita pergi ketempat lain dulu?" Siwon menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. Sungmin menggeleng lagi. Bukankah hari ini Kyuhyun ingin main ke apartemennya?

"Min-ah," suara baritone milik seseorang yang sedaritadi diharapkan Sungmin terdengar. Baik Siwon maupun Sungmin sama – sama menoleh. Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin serta Siwon.

Sekilas wajah Kyuhyun terlihat menengang dan tidak suka saat mengetahui namja yang bersama Sungmin adalah Siwon, calon suami Sungmin.

"Oh, Kyu. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Siwon mendahului Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam milik Kyuhyun. Oh, Sungmin berani bertaruh jika Kyuhyun terlihat menakutkan sore ini.

"Aku? Aku ingin menjemput Sungmin."

Kembali alis Siwon bertaut. "Menjemput Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan cool-nya namja kurus itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain melepas kacamata hitam yang melekat di wajahnya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam dengannya."

Kini giliran Siwon yang menatap tajam pada Sungmin. "Benarkah itu, baby?"

-Cih!

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar panggilan mesra yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin. Jemari Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam sakunya terkepal kuat saat melihat Siwon merangkul Sungmin.

"Ne, Kyuhyun ingin bermain ke apartemenku dan aku berjanji untuk memasakkannya makan malam. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon menghela nafas tidak suka. "Ani," jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir Siwon dan membuat seringai di bibir Kyuhyun keluar.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang, Lee Sungmin?" tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan siapapun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam mobil sedannya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar – benar mengabaikan tatapan membunuh milik Siwon. "Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan milikku, Cho Kyuhyun?" desis Siwon saat mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat pada Kyuhyun. Bisa dilihatnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak pada Siwon."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kyuhyun. "Heum….. Haruskah kita kembali ketempat semula? Kau bisa bersamanya jika kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku."

Sungmin meneguk salivanya susah payah. Sungmin merasakan ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun terhadap sikapnya saat ini dan itu membuatnya sangat takut, entah kenapa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"T-Tidak perlu, Kyu. Biar nanti kujelaskan semuanya pada Siwon-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya berdeham, lalu suasana menjadi kembali kaku. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada jendela disampingnya. Fikirannya terbang entah kemana. Semuanya membingungkan.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sungguh berbeda dibandingkan perasaannya saat bersama Siwon. Saat bersama Siwon, Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan dadanya bergetar hebat. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun merasa ingin cepat bertemu dengannya.

Berbeda dengan perasaannya saat bersama Kyuhyun. Saat bersama namja tampan itu, Sungmin merasa nyaman. Terkadang dadanya berdebar dengan sangat cepat saat melihat tatapan lembut milik Kyuhyun. Saat bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan berbagai perasaan yang membingungkan, namun sangat menyenangkan.

Intinya, Sungmin merasa bahagia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Salahkah ia merasakan perasaan ini?

.

"Eung~ kau yakin ingin memasukkan ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sayuran hijau yang sedang di cuci bersih oleh Sungmin untuk kemudian dimasukkan sebagai campuran tumisannya.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Ne, aku akan memasukkan ini."

"T-Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghalangi gerakan Sungmin yang sudah akan memasukkan sayuran itu ke atas wajan. "Bisakah tidak memakai sayuran?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka sayuran?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku karnivora," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hahahahahahahha," Sungmin tergelak. "Bagaimana bisa seorang direktur sepertimu tidak menyukai sayuran? Pantas saja wajahmu ditumbuhi jerawat," goda Sungmin.

"Aish, wajahku jerawatan kan karena aku malas membersihkan wajahku," kelak Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus suka makan sayuran, Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terperangah. Barusan Sungmin memanggilnya dengan panggilan apa? Kyunnie?

"Minnie…" desis Kyuhyun tanpa ia sadari dan hal itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya memasukkan sayuran kedalam wajan.

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

Kyuhyun gelagapan. "Ah, a-ani aku…"

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ia kembali memasukkan sayuran ke dalam wajan dengan raut wajah sedih. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Min, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak suka?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani, hanya saja kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang mendiang orangtuaku berikan," Sungmin mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sampingnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Mian," desis Kyuhyun.

"Gwaencanha, aku hanya merindukan orangtuaku."

Kyuhyun menyelami kedalam manik kembar Sungmin. Jemarinya bergerak mencari jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Begitu merasakan jemari panjang Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari lentiknya, Sungmin tersenyum. Entah darimana asalnya, Sungmin merasa lebih baik.

"Mereka pasti sedang berada di surga sekarang, Min," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Mereka pasti sedang mengawasiku dari sana," balas Sungmin berbisik juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ditariknya tubuh berisi Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Mereka akan selalu mengawasimu dan menjagamu dari sana," Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin.

"**Aku juga akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu, Min," ** lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Hangat.

Sangat hangat.

Dan sangat nyaman.

.

.

"Kau memang hebat Manager Lee. Apa yang kau kerjakan selalu perfect. Aku fikir kau harus mendapatkan promosi untuk menjadi wakil-ku secepatnya," Kyuhyun menutup dokumen yang disodorkan Donghae. Kesepuluh jemari panjangnya saling bertaut dan menopang dagunya.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu terkesan dengan cara kerjamu," puji Kyuhyun lagi. Namun yang dipuji malah mendecih. Jika bukan karena ancaman Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang silam, Donghae tidak akan melakukannya sekeras ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Cho," Donghae menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Oh iya, Siwon mengajak kita ke acara reunian universitas malam ini. Kudengar calon istrinya juga ikut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Calon istrinya ikut?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau penasaran secantik apa dia?" ledek Donghae. "Harus kau tahu bahwa calon istrinya bukanlah seorang yeoja."

"Ya, aku sangat tahu itu," tatapan Kyuhyun berubah lembut saat mengingat wajah manis Sungmin. Belum lagi pesan singkat yang dikirim namja itu siang ini.

**From : Nae Minnie**

**Kyunnie sudah makan? Jangan sampai telat makan, ne?**

Atau suaranya yang baru saja di dengarnya sebelum Donghae menghadapnya. Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Sungmin. Yah, mereka memang sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Beruntung Siwon masih belum curiga dengan niat jahat Kyuhyun yang hendak 'mencuri' calon istrinya.

"Kyu!" suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri? Apa kau sudah gila sekarang?" Donghae menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ani, aku sama sekali tidak gila. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

Kedua mata sipit Donghae melebar. "Jinja? Siapakah yeoja yang beruntung itu? Dan apakah dia yang membuatmu kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Sayangnya dia bukanlah seorang yeoja, Lee Donghae."

"Astaga!" Donghae menepuk keningnya. "Dulu kau selalu menghinaku dengan sebutan gila karena memilih Hyukjae untuk menjadi kekasihku. Ternyata kau sama saja, memilih namja untuk mendampingimu! Dasar penjilat!"

"Semua bisa berubah, Tuan Lee dan asal kau tahu dia itu bukan namja sembarangan!"

"Benarkah itu?" Donghae jadi penasaran dengan sosok 'namja' yang telah memikat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal angkuh jika menyangkut tentang cinta. Hanya orang yang beruntung saja yang bisa mencuri hati dan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Dia seperti malaikat. Senyumnya, wajahnya dan sifatnya. Benar – benar membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya."

"Siapa dia? Siapa namja yang beruntung itu?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini."

Donghae menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah, kau mau mengajaknya?"

"Tunggu saja nanti."

.

Kyuhyun memasuki ball-room hotel dimana pesta reunian di adakan. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdandan. Dia masih memakai jas kerjanya yang membuatnya seperti workaholic. Bedanya, kharisma yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya justru membuatnya terlihat keren.

Suara riuh dicampur dengan alunan music jazz yang mengalun entah darimana begitu mendominasi pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Sampai saat ini belum ada seorangpun yang ia kenal. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Oh bahkan Kyuhyun lupa bahwa dirinya hanya mengenal Donghae, Siwon dan beberapa orang lainnya. Hanya sedikit yang bisa ia ingat karena Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang mudah bergaul karena sifat arogannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Presdir Cho," Kyuhyun menoleh begitu mendengar seruan seorang namja dengan ukuran kepala yang errrrrr- cukup besar.

"Oh, ternyata kau," ucap Kyuhyun datar setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya pertama kali malam ini. Dia, Kim Jongwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Yesung. Yesung salah satu namja yang memang akrab dengannya. Meskipun dulu mereka berbeda jurusan waktu di universitas, namun Yesung yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi, aktor, sekaligus pengusaha café dan toko kacamata itu lumayan bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Selain karena sifatnya yang sangat terbuka, Yesung adalah Putra Sulung dari sahabat orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah kembali dari dunia hitammu, ne?" Yesung tersenyum miring, mencoba mencela Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya di masukkan ke dalam celana hitamnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Hyung," decih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Berharap bisa menemukan Sungmin.

"Siapa yang kau cari? Seohyeon? Victoria? Atau Changmin?" Yesung sempat terkikik ketika menyebutkan nama 'Partner In Crime'-nya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang melawak, Kyunnie," Yesung mengacak surai cokelat Kyuhyun. Perlakuannya terhadap Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Yesung masih sangat suka memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya adik kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Aish, kau membuat rambutku berantakkan!"

"Biar saja," Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAK! Kau mau mati eoh?"

Yesung tertawa terbahak melihat amarah yang tercetak di wajah stoic Kyuhyun. "Kau itu menggemaskan sekali sih, Kyu."

"Maaf aku tidak berniat menjadi uke-mu."

Yesung semakin terbahak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak berminat memiliki uke super dingin sepertimu, Kyu. Selain karena aku sudah menikah, aku juga tidak mau mati muda karena memelihara iblis sepertimu."

Kyuhyun hampir saja menjitak kepala besar Yesung, jika saja sudut matanya tidak menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak berkedip, Kyu," bisik Yesung dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

"Annyeong, Kyunnie," sapa Sungmin dengan senyum cerianya. Mau tak mau, bibir Kyuhyun tertarik ke atas. Senyum lebar melengkung di bibirnya dan membuat Yesung makin gencar menggodanya.

"Annyeong, siapa namamu gadis manis?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mengira Yesung berbicara pada lain selain dirinya. "Aku bertanya padamu, nona," Yesung bersuara lagi.

Sungmin menunjuk dirinya, "Aku?"

Tingkah menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan Sungmin sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun terperas lebih ketat. Bahkan nafasnya semakin sulit sekarang. Sungmin benar – benar memikat.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak melihat nona manis lain selain dirimu," Yesung mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuan mautnya. Yesung masih saja berfikir bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja. Salahkan Sungmin yang malam ini mengenakan mantel berwarna pastel ditambah wajah manisnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdeham. "Mianhae Tuan Kim Jongwoon, tapi sepertinya istrimu membutuhkanmu sekarang," Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang namja mungil yang tengah kerepotan karena sang putra mungilnya menangis.

"Aigo! Appa akan segera datang Jongwook!" dengan segera Yesung berlari menghampiri istri dan putranya.

Selepas kepergian Yesung, suasana antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi canggung. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau sendirian?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Siwon-ssi sedang bertemu dengan beberapa teman lamanya," Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Siwon yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa teman lamanya semasa kuliah. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kesempatan emas, eoh?

"Kalau begitu, mari kita nikmati pesta ini," Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan menggandengnya, membuat beberapa yeoja yang tertarik dengan Kyuhyun sejak beberapa tahun silam memekik iri.

.

"Aku tidak melihat calon istrimu, kemana dia?" tanya Donghae saat bertemu dengan Siwon. Siwon menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memang benar Sungmin tidak terlihat dimanapun. Mungkin Sungmin haus dan mengambil minuman.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang mengambil minuman," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun bilang dia akan mengajak seseorang yang spesial malam ini. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengannya. Huh, membuatku penasaran saja," Donghae meneguk wine dari gelas kaca yang ia pegang.

"Seseorang yang spesial?" desis Siwon. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun pasti mengincar Sungmin-nya. Siwon segera berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang beberapa kali meneriakkan namanya. Masa bodoh! Yang terpenting dirinya harus menemukan Sungmin sekarang juga.

Siwon bukannya tidak curiga dengan kedekatan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mencari waktu yang tepat. Selama ini dirinya hanya mengumpulkan bukti – bukti yang mengarah pada ketertarikan Kyuhyun pada calon istrinya.

Siwon tahu, sangat tahu. Sahabatnya yang satu itu jika sudah jatuh cinta, akan terus berjuang sampai bisa mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. Namun Siwon tidak akan menyangka jika Sungmin-lah orang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya selama hidupnya.

Langkah Siwon terhenti saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berbincang manis di sudut ruangan. Keduanya begitu terlarut dalam obrolan mereka. Siwon bersumpah, jika sorot mata Kyuhyun begitu lembut pada Sungmin.

Dan Siwon sangat benci mengakui hal ini, bahwa Sungmin terlihat begitu nyaman bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin dapat tertawa dengan lepas dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kontras sekali saat Sungmin bersamanya.

**TBC**


End file.
